


The Time Turning Teacher

by Dasteiza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fingering, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dasteiza/pseuds/Dasteiza
Summary: Harry Potter caught in an explosion of time turners goes back in time and becomes a teacher at Hogwarts. All the girls have a crush on him. What will he do about that? SMUT
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most chapters will be posted here, though some will be posted on Patreon.  
> If you wish to support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

“So what would the best spell be if you were being attacked by a Dementor?” Harry Potter asked his third year class. With no surprise, Hermione Granger was the only one to raise her hand. Harry smirked. 

He still remembered the day he arrived. It was three years previous, and Harry who worked for the Ministry of Magic was tasked with moving a large box of time turners. It was easy work that he had done a hundred times in the past. Unfortunately some idiot in the Ministry leaked the information and a group of thieves decided that a massive haul of priceless artifacts was worth the chance of spending ten years in Azkaban. 

When they tried to rob Harry and his group, a battle ensued. Before he knew it, a spell had smashed the container, and the Time Turners began going haywire! Harry wasn't able to jump out of the way before an explosion of purple light had somehow thrown him years back in time! He had arrived in 1988, three years before young Harry began Hogwarts. Harry immediately went to Hogwarts and got a meeting with Dumbledore and explained what happened. It didn't take long to convince him. They came to an agreement. Young Harry would be sent to France immediately, where he would live with the Delacours, and on his eleventh birthay he would begin proper training. Until he was ready to take up the mantle, older Harry would take his place as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He took up the name Harry Peverell. Harry also gave Dumbledore all the information he had on the Horcruxes, and warned him of the Ring in the old Gaunt house. Hopefully they would all be destroyed and young Harry would never have to fight Voldemort. 

While he was sad that he was robbing young Harry of the friendships of Ron and Hermione, he was still replacing them with Fleur, Gabrielle, and all their cousins. Ron would have plenty of friends, and older Harry would take care of Hermione himself. 

Harry wasn't worried about messing up the timeline. He knew enough to know that the timeline would always fix itself. No matter what, young Harry would grow up and somehow travel back in time. 

“Yes Ms. Granger?”

“The Patronus Charm Professor,” answered Hermione. Thirteen year old Hermione had never had a real crush before. Sure when she was young, she would develop the odd, innocent crush on someone on the telly. But now she was becoming a woman, and her feelings were not so innocent. Her Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Harry Peverell was an incredibly handsome man. He was tall and had muscles, and the best part was that he was smart! He would actually pay attention to her, the friendless bookworm! Her face would blush fiercely when he smiled at her. She wasn't alone in that. All the girls in school had a crush on their professor. 

But for some strange reason, Professor Peverell would give her most of his attention, making the other girls in class jealous. His attention would make her tingle in her most naughty of areas. Sometimes she would stay up late at night and think about him. She tried hard not to touch herself when doing so, but sometimes she couldn't help it. The professor's voice brought her back to attention.

“That's correct Ms. Granger. Take five points for Gryffindor. Can you tell me a little about the Patronus Charm?”

The pink cheeked Hermione replied, “The incantation is Expecto Patronum, and there is no wand movements. In order for it to work properly, you must think about a happy memory when casting.”

“All correct. Take another ten,” he said happily. Then he went back to teaching. At the end of the class, which just so happened to be the last class of the day, he held her back when the other students left. 

“Can I help you Professor?” Hermione asked shyly. 

“I was wondering if you'd like to learn to cast the Patronus Charm?”

Her eyes widened. “Of course I would!” she exclaimed excitedly. 

“Excellent. Follow me into my quarters, and we can get started,” Harry ushered her into his bedroom. Hermione's face flushed but followed his directions none the less. Once inside, Harry had her pull out her wand.

“Okay. You know how to cast it already so why don't you give it a try.” he said, standing back. Hermione nodded and tried to cast it. Nothing. She looked down at her wand and scrunched her eyes up in confusion and anger. Harry chuckled.

“Don't worry Hermione, it's harder than it appears.”

Hearing him call her by her first name had the tingling come back. She had butterflies in her belly as she could feel herself moisten between her legs. 

“You probably just need a happier memory. Think of something else and give it another try,” he said helpfully. Thinking of the time she found out that she was a witch, she cast the spell again. She only produced a fine, silvery mist that was barely visible. “Looks like you need a little more instruction.”

Hermione felt the professor stand directly behind her. He was pressed up against her shivering body. He ran his hand down her shoulder and over her bare arm until his hand was covering hers. “You don't mind me being this close, do you Hermione?” the professor asked, his voice right in her ear. Being unable to produce a single word, she just shook her head. Him being this close was more than alright in her book!

“Concentrate on how you feel right now,” he whispered into the side of her head. He smelled her hair as one of his hands dropped down and landed on her hip. Wand shaking, she tried to cast the spell, only to have it fizzle out. “I think you need to relax and get comfortable. Let's get this robe off,” he said huskily, 

Hermione shuddered as he pulled her school robe off of her body. Underneath she was wearing her standard clothes. A plain white, button up blouse, a knee length black skirt, knee high white socks, and mary jane shoes. Basically, it had been her school uniform for as long as she could remember. The professor lead her towards his bed. He sat down and pulled her on to his lap!

“It's easier to help you like this,” his breath washed over her neck, making her skin goose-bump. His hand was suddenly on her knee, squeezing it as her breath quickened. Slowly his hand slid up, over the exposed skin of her thigh, and under her skirt. 

“P-professor …” she shuttered, looking down at his hand disappearing under her bunched up skirt. Unbeknownst to her, her thighs slightly parted, subconsciously giving him permission to explore her virgin body. 

“Your body is so smooth Hermione,” Harry stated sexily, kissing the side of her neck. His hand was rubbing every inch of her thigh. It would travel over the top and bottom, and up her inner thigh until his hand bumped her panty clad pussy, causing her hips to buck. “Mmm someone seems to like that. You're such a naughty girl, aren't you Hermione?” he asked, sucking her earlobe into his mouth.

Hermione gasped and closed her eyes. “N-no sir. I'm not a naughty girl,” she shakily and quietly told him. His other hand slid under her blouse and was playing with her belly button. 

“You're not? Do good girls sit on their professor's lap and dampen their panties at his slightest touch?” he asked, pulling his hand out from under her skirt and showing his wet fingers to her. Her face turned beet red as she saw how wet she had become. “Do good girls' nipples harden when learning a new spell,” he asked, his hand sliding further up her belly until it slipped under the material of her bra. His strong hand squeezed her budding breast. Hermione whimpered as his fingers brushed over her hardened nub. She leaned her head back when she felt his tongue on her neck. She moaned as his hand rubbed and massaged her small breast. “It's so soft, love,” he told her, working the tip of her nipple with his thumb. 

Hermione couldn't believe she was actually doing this with her sexy professor! He grabbed hold of her chin and turned her head and placed a soft kiss on her lips. “Do you think of me at night?” he asked her. 

Hermione blushed and nodded. “Do you touch yourself?” He squeezed her nipple. Hermione nodded again. She saw him take out his wand and wave it. He conjured a full length mirror right in front of them. She could see their entire bodies. “Spread your legs for me, love,” he ordered, pulling her skirt up until her plain, cotton panties were exposed to both of their eyes. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to calm her hammering heart. “I'll help,” Harry told her. She felt his hands grip her inner thighs and pull them apart. Opening her eyes, she looked into the mirror and saw herself sitting on her crush's lap with her skirt hiked up and her white panties exposed. 

“Your virgin pussy is so puffy,” he lewdly told her, causing her to look away in embarrassment. He could see her panties, which appeared to be a size too small for her, wrapped super tight around her wet slit. Her pussy lips could be seen trying to burst through the thin fabric, producing a wonderful camel toe for Harry's viewing pleasure. 

Hermione felt him place his hands on her creamy thighs. They trailed her delicate skin as he commanded, “Play with yourself.” She gasped and her eyes widened as she heard what he wanted. Taking too long to follow his orders, he grabbed her hand and held it against her moist, panty clad groin. “Go on love, touch yourself.”

Blushing furiously, she started rubbing herself. Her eyes fluttered as she saw his eyes glued to the mirror, watching her masturbate! Hermione actually felt sexy for once! Uncharacteristically, she took it a step further and slid her small hand down the front of her damp underwear. 

“Always taking the initiative, aren't you my sexy, little bookworm,” she smirked, his hands going under her blouse and sliding up her stomach and under her bra. Hermione leaned her head back on his shoulder and his hands groped, and squeezed and pulled at her sensitive breasts. Her fingers moved faster and faster, dancing over the wet flesh hiding behind her dampened panties. 

“Oh oh oh,” she moaned out. Her finger rubbed circles around her hard clit. She felt one hand leave her breasts and push her hand out of the way, Her fingers were replaced by his more skilled ones, and she spread her legs as far as they could go. “Oh Professor,” she squealed as his thumb rubbed her clit and two of his fingers slid inside her tight cunt. 

He licked her soft neck and said, “Just imagine the things I'm going to have you do for extra credit from now on.” 

Hermione's eyes nearly bugged out as the pleasure she was feeling intensified to the point that her young, inexperienced body began shaking and convulsing. “Ohhhh no … please,” she cried as her insides gripped his fingers tightly and her juices started flowing down her thighs and his hand. She yelled out as her body thrashed, but her professor kept on rubbing her super sensitive clit with his thumb! “No more! No more please!” she cried, as his fingers found a spot inside her that felt a hundred time better than what she felt before! Her professor was moving his entire arm up and down, roughly finger fucking his best student. Hermione screamed in pleasure, grabbing his forearm as she squirted her sex juices all over the room! Just as she was about to pass out, he slowed down and finally stopped. She fell back against him, exhausted from their session. She felt him pull his fingers from inside of her, and blushed at the wet sound her vagina produced. 

“Lick them clean,” he ordered, holding his fingers up to her mouth. Too tired to complain, she leaned forward and took them into her mouth. Hermione bobbed her head back and forth, sucking his digits clean. “Make sure to use your tongue,” he added. “Yes, like that.” Her tongue was rubbing his fingers as she sucked them clean. He pulled them out of her mouth. “That's good, love.”

“Now why don't you run along and have fun this weekend. I'll be expecting you to stay after class everyday next week so we can work on your casting skills,” he said sternly, leaving no room for excuses.

Hermione's pink cheeks reddened further. “Yes, sir.” She got off his lap and made herself presentable. He walked her to his bedroom door. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, massaging her tongue with his. Just as she was getting into the kiss, he pulled back. 

“I'll see you on Monday Ms. Granger.”

“Yes, Professor,” she meekly replied, being escorted to the classroom door. 

“See you soon,” he said, as he groped her behind as she walked out the door!

As the door closed behind her, Hermione looked around and saw no one. She let out an excited squeal and jumped up and down. Hermione Granger ran back to her dorm room to shower and think about what happened … and all the things that will undoubtedly happen in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione visits the Professor once more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was commissioned by an anonymous supporter.   
> Message me if you wish to ask about a commission.
> 
> If you wish to support my writing, please visit
> 
> Patreon.com/Dasteiza

**Chapter 2**

Hermione was already blushing as she was once again ushered into her professor's room. It was Monday afternoon and the class had just ended. She had spent the weekend thinking about what had transpired between them the previous Friday. She knew that it was wrong. She knew that they could both get into trouble if anyone found out, but she didn't care. For once she didn't care about the rules. Her vagina was already tingling as she sat on his bed and awaited his instructions. She heard the door lock and he walked up to her.

“It's good to see you again, love,” he said, opening his arms. She wasted no time in hopping into them and hugging him tightly. His hands slid under her skirt and grabbed her by the bottom. She gasped as he lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, so as to not fall. “Mmm Hermione. You want me between your legs already? Such a naughty girl,” he whispered into her neck, laying kisses and licks down her tender flesh. She hid her embarrassed face into his shoulder. “How about you take my clothes off?” he asked, setting her back on her feet.

Hermione's heart started thumping in her chest! She had never seen a naked man outside of the few times she'd seen them in medical books, and the one time her mother showed her a picture of a man with an erected penis while she was giving her “The Talk”. Her hands shaking, she started by unbuttoning his shirt until he pulled it off, leaving him bare-chested and drool-worthy. She tried to calm her breathing as her hands worked to unbuckle his belt. Once done, she undid and unzipped his trousers. He kicked off his shoes as she lowered his trousers. He stepped out of them and was left only in his socks, which he quickly pulled off, and his boxers. “Go on,” he urged as her shaky hands hesitated. Slowly she peeled them down exposing a very long, and thick penis. Her face had never been so red as she kept her eyes glued to the fascinating piece of meat hanging between his muscular legs. He lied on the bed with his legs hanging over the side, bent at the knee. He was looking at her.

“Slide your panties off,” he ordered.

“Y-yes, sir,” she stuttered, reaching under her skirt and grabbing the band of her little, pink, cotton panties. She lowered them until she was able to step out of them, Kneeling, she picked them up and held them, waiting for further instructions.

“Wrap them around my cock and stroke me,” he said, wiggling his hard member in her direction. She got between his legs and used her damp panties as a glove and grabbed a man's cock for the first time in her life. He moaned as her hand slid up and down his long, throbbing penis. “Faster,” he told her. Her hand quickened as she placed her other hand on his thigh. “I can smell your pussy from here, love,” he teased. Her face flushed as her hand continued to pleasure him. “I can't wait to taste it.”

“Take your other hand and play with my balls,” he ordered, reaching over and stroking her bushy hair. She did what he said, learning how to fondle his testicles properly. His breathing intensified as her hand moved faster and faster. “Here it comes,” he warned before spilling his seed into her pink panties. His hips bucked as he rode out his orgasm. “That was great. Thank you kindly, love. You can toss those aside. You won't be needed them,” he said, indicating to the soiled panties she was holding. She threw them into the corner before he lifted her up and placed her on the bed. He unbuckled her mary janes and slid them off her feet. Her skirt was flipped up, exposing her teenage pussy to him. “I love the way you look in these socks,” he complimented her, running his hands down her knee-sock covered calves. He grabbed the hem of one of them and slowly peeled it down her calf, his other hand running down her smooth skin right behind it. Taking it off, he tossed it away and began kissing her foot.

Hermione gasped as he played with her bare foot. She blushed hard as his lips explored her sensitive soles and his tongue tickled her toes. Soon her other foot was bare and was being worshiped by his skilled mouth. Letting go of her toe with a wet pop, he lowered her feet until his cock rested between her arches. “Soon I'll teach you how to properly please a man with your cute, little feet, but for now I'll take my pleasure from them.”

He waved his wand and covered her feet with some type of lubricant making them shiny and slick. He started thrusting, and Hermione watched fascinated by the way his massive penis slid between her pale arches. “Fuck Hermione! This feels so good,” he groaned. He waved his wand again, and her shirt ripped open! She squeaked and tried to cover up but stopped when he shook his head. “Keep your arms at your sides.”

Another wave of his wand and her bra popped off and fell on the floor. Now she was lying on the bed in front of her professor with her breasts and vagina bared, and him having sex with her lubed-up feet! Needless to say that her face was bright red. His breath shuddered, and she looked at him just in time to see him pull his cock from her feet and stroke it a few times before painting her newly exposed breasts with spurt after spurt of his thick, warm seed! He kept stroking it for the next few seconds, making sure to get every last drop. Once done, he dropped to his knees and buried his face right between her legs.

“Eeek!” he cried as his tongue slid from asshole to clit, tasting every inch of her. She gasped out loud as he slid two fingers inside her needy quim. Feeling him work such a wonderful spot inside of her, she gyrated around and rubbed her small breasts. She had forgotten that he had just cummed on her and accidentally rubbed his seed into her skin like a perverse lotion. At the moment, she didn't care as he sucked in her aching clit, massaging it with his tongue. His fingers were rubbing against her G-Spot as his mouth pleasured her hard nub. Adding a finger from his free hand into her virgin asshole had her back arching and pussy squirting her sex juices all over her professor's face. He opened his mouth and drank down as much of her fluid as he could. Her virgin body shook wildly as he rubbed her clit trying to extend the pleasure she was feeling. She squeaked and tried to move her hips away from him. It was too sensitive! He just held them down and cleaned her freshly fingered cunt with his soft tongue. After the sensitivity dulled, she was able to lay back and enjoy the sudden tongue bath her genitals were experiencing. With one final kiss to her clit, he ordered her to dress, sans her panties.

He walked her to the door. “I'll see you tomorrow Miss Granger. Tomorrow make sure to not wear any panties. Understand?”

Blushing, she nodded. He kissed her forehead and let her out of his classroom. Once in the hall, she sighed. She was so tired and still had to study and do homework! She shook her head. _'At least it's worth it,'_ she smirked to herself and thought about what they would do tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was commissioned by an anonymous supporter.   
> Message me if you wish to ask about a commission.
> 
> If you wish to support my writing, please visit
> 
> Patreon.com/Dasteiza

**Author's Note:**

> Most chapters will be posted here, though some will be posted on Patreon.  
> If you wish to support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


End file.
